runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Host JD/Archive 2
Archived Talk Page Became to laggy to scroll down, so I archived this talk page. 02:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean. 23:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Done and what's with the note dude. I had enough of him @ school now he on the wiki too!!! GRRR :p 00:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Clippy? Yah he's on every freakin Word Doc I've made cause he is evil >.> 00:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) "My sig is sooo hotttttt" Your sig needs a gradient to mk it ftw thou =p 02:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) lol don't worry I'm not tht cruel thou it would look preatty awesome like this [[User:AoS Wannabe|'AoS Wannabe']] Talk • AoS or this [[User:AoS Wannabe|'AoS Wannabe']] Talk • AoS 02:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Clippy: Hey, I see you're digging a grave! Is that a business grave or a personal grave? 02:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) raw format: [[User:AoS Wannabe|'AoS Wannabe']] Talk • AoS 18:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Category It wasn't new there are like 12 differnet ways to show p2p and f2p, f2p, and p2p 16:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) lol i knew it would be =p though the deff background needs to be black so it can be seen in ie (wouldn't affect gradient @ all) 18:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) DIV Demo 1 http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Excel/Sandbox 22:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sowwrryy haha - When i fixed the pay-to-play category most of the clan pages were already under "Pay-to-Play clans" (with a lowercase c). So when i did the Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play one, i did the lowercase c to make it the same. Feel free to fix it if you want tho =P And, thanks for fixing the goals template, 23:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *Naaa trying to trick people to going onto my guestbook so more people can sign it XD 00:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) **haha that's good - btw, I added the rest of the skill icons ^_^ 00:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ***Ah k... Gotta think of a new template to do to keep me busy now >.< haha 00:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ****I was actually just thinking of that hahaha - I might do it =P 00:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *****LOL i almost fell for my own trick >.< . Have a look at this. 01:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ****** =L 01:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Nope, why? did yours? 01:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *=( just take a new one? haha 01:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) **nawww =( haha (am i suppose to feel sorry for you) =P haha jks 01:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *** haha errrrrr ? =L 01:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) **** I'm soooo bored >.< you got anything else on the wiki that needs doing? lol .... 01:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ***** -.- ohhhhh funnnn - I think woodcutting is more fun then that =L 02:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) * ***** Not helping.... hahaha 02:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ******* Lol, np - what's ur rs username? (I'll add you) 03:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Signatures If you're going to categorize signatures, you have to use a noinclude tag, otherwise it will screw up the whole category by adding every page the signature is used on. Take a look for yourself. 01:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, if you leave a space between the main code and the noinclude tag, it messes up the date stamp. 01:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to help you with that coding. All I have is limited knowledge of PHP. 02:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Done and Done Locked and banned as asked took me a while cause I was really getting into that stealing creation game and didn't see my email notifieyer. 02:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Linking Images Heya (= How do you link images? lol - Reason for asking: User:MinigameGod/Help (using a template at: Template:MinigameGod Help) Thanks. - P.S. as you will seeee I'm extremely bored =L 08:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Never minnnddd fixed it =) 09:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well good luck. I'm just a code thief ;) 22:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I can not look into it atm on ipod but we may not have the same css i think the new skin stores the rules somewhere else. 02:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: All right, since you didn't really answer my second question, I'll rephrase it: Why do you work under someone like Aeraes? I know at least 2 high level people in his clan who have realized that he is corrupt and left. 15:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Who might that be, Red? 19:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You're sad D: O noes!!!!! 19:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Data copied no results I copied the code from one page to the next but there is no result at the current time. It may come after a matter of hours but I doubt that. MidiaWiki:Wikia.css 20:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Moving the old page would corrupt the current them breaking it. 20:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Nothing changed on either end. lol. 20:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Like it bttr I like the better thou. 20:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Okay, look, it's obvious that none of us will ever change our personal beliefs and our bias will always remain there, no matter how hard we try to get rid of it. From the way things are looking, the three of us (you, me, and Wannabe) are going to end up in another big Flame War, so I'm just going to say that "Every man is entitled to his own Opinion," and leave it at that. We good? 02:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Random Logout in RS Srry about logging out in rs... My dad was messing with some cable wires and it screwed up my connection. 02:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Gratz Gratz on the bot =o - what have u programed it to do so far? 05:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Assit In Farming Can i get an assit in farming? I got a freakin effiggy. 17:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Where? 19:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) nt atm but ya. 01:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Only Wikia staff can grant bot access and there would have to be a community consensus first. 14:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) AWB access for your bot Now approved. --ԓ 20:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) What needs done What needs done? I haven't been feeling well @ all so I really have sorta slacked off this last week. So what is it exactly you want? 00:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Done with the lock and what's the highlite page (still clogged up from the cold...) 00:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RSW Bots? 00:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) All done sorry bout the wait. 00:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) cool mabye sometime you can tell me how it works 01:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC)